


Something's in the air

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Hinata regretted nearly setting his apartment on fire, but maybe he'd also get over his fear of his scary upstairs neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's in the air

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the lamest and least interesting thing I've ever written, but I'm trying to get over this stupid writer's block I have in every month except November :V

The guy who lives in 201 is scary.

Hinata sees him leaving sometimes, since he’s on the first floor, and he’s never seen him when he hasn’t been scowling. Every time he’s seen him leaving his apartment, he’s got that same pissed-off look on his face. Hinata originally thought maybe he didn’t know how to cook and was just always hungry, but he saw him bringing in a bunch of groceries once (still with a sour expression) and there was at least some produce in the bags. He thought maybe he could be constipated, but he’s never known anyone who’s been constipated for four months. He supposes it’s possible, but it seems unlikely. Hinata has started to consider that those people who told him they were joking when they had said his face could get stuck making funny faces weren’t actually joking. Maybe this guy had something awful happen to him and he was frowning for like a month and his face is just permanently in a state of disgruntlement.

But if that’s not the case, Hinata doesn’t understand what there is to be mad about all the time. It’s spring, and all the plants look great, and the sun shines most of the time, and food tastes good, and volleyball exists. So he’s decided that the guy in 201 is scary, because he’s always mad. He must not be living in the same world as Hinata is, and his world must be a darker place. He could be possessed by a demon. Hinata doesn’t want to mess with that.

Hinata had basically decided he’d forsake his friendly nature in this one instance and never talk to the scary guy, since he was just too scary.

One day he was making microwave spaghetti, and he accidentally set the timer for one too many zeros, and then he walked away and forgot about it, and… The smoke alarm, as well as the strong smell of smoke, woke him up from his impromptu nap. When he opened his eyes, his entire apartment was cloudy with the general aura of nuked spaghetti, and suddenly someone was pulling him by the arm towards the door.

The smoke was in the hall, too, and he coughed and his eyes stung, but the person still pulled him until they got outside. The other residents were already gathered outside, looking baffled and somewhat irritated. Hinata rubbed at his eyes now that the person who had pulled him out of his smoky apartment had finally let him go, coughed a little for good measure.

“What the hell were you doing?”

Hinata blinked up through wet eyes, which suddenly went wide with shock. “Oh, it’s the scary guy!” he blurted out.

“Wh— Scary?” For the first time ever, the guy looked confused instead of angry.

“Er—I—I mean—Not—Well you are scary but—Ahh, I’m sorry! Don’t make your demon possess me please!” He bowed unnecessarily low in front of the stranger he had just most likely insulted.

“Stand up, people are staring!”

Hinata righted himself and looked at Scary Guy more properly. For the first time, he noticed he wasn’t wearing anything except a pair of shorts, which sat low on his hips. Hinata’s eyes traveled up past the shorts across Scary Guy’s ridiculously well-defined abs, pecs, and shoulder muscles. His hair, dark and short, was wet and dripping on his face. He must have been taking a shower. Basically for the first time, Hinata noticed Scary Guy was pretty fucking hot, and he suddenly went red.

“What’s wrong now?!”

“N-N-Nothing! I’m sorry for all the trouble! I’m gonna go stand over here now.” He dashed off to the other side of the street, but the guy, still mostly naked, was following him.

“Hold on, you weirdo, you still haven’t told me how you started all that smoke. And on top of that, you always give me these weird looks when I leave my apartment. What’s your problem with me?”

“I don’t have a problem, I’m just threatened by tall guys!” Hinata babbled.

The guy stared at him for a moment. “Are you some kind of idiot?”

“Probably!” Hinata inched to the side. By now, a fire truck had arrived, and firemen were going inside the building. Nothing seemed to be on fire, but there was still a lot of smoke. “Do you think my stuff’s okay? It’s going to smell like burnt spaghetti forever, isn’t it?”

“Spaghetti?” Scary Guy asked. “That’s what it was? You were microwaving…spaghetti?”

Hinata was looking down, away from his scowly, frightening face. “I must have hit zero too many times and I guess I fell asleep.” He noticed a faded emblem on the bottom of Scary Guy’s shorts. It looked suspiciously like a volleyball. Hinata looked up at him suddenly.

Scary Guy appeared freaked out by his enthusiastic expression, but before he could say anything, and before Hinata could say anything, a fireman was coming out of the building asking who lived in 102.

“Shit,” he muttered, walking over sheepishly. Scary Guy stayed put, for a change. Hinata realized as he walked away that his nakedness/attractiveness was probably why people were staring at them, not Hinata’s yelling, and he felt slightly triumphant.

The fireman told him nothing in his apartment was damaged, except he had a hulking mess of black char stuck to the bottom of his microwave now and it probably wouldn’t ever come off. He kind of scolded Hinata for not watching more carefully, since Hinata neglected to tell him that he fell asleep after accidentally setting the timer for too long, saying instead that he just wasn’t paying attention. The guy probably didn’t buy it anyway, since it’s hard to miss the awful smell of burning food for as long as he did while conscious.

He also told him that he shouldn’t go back into his apartment for a full day. At this, Hinata protested. All his stuff was in there. He wasn’t even wearing shoes. His wallet was in there, his food. He was really hungry, he realized. The fireman offered to go get his wallet and some shoes, but said he should really stay at a hotel or something until all the smoke cleared up. He started describing all the gruesome things that could happen to his lungs if he breathed in too much of that stuff and Hinata eventually caved.

The fireman went to talk to the other people on the first floor who were near enough to Hinata’s apartment that they couldn’t stay in their homes either. Hinata didn’t really want to wait around because some of the other residents were giving him dirty looks for causing so much trouble and he was actually really embarrassed.

He was standing on the sidewalk, waiting anxiously for the fireman to bring him his things, when the lady from 104 came up to him. He’d talked to her a couple of times, and she seemed…mildly unfriendly. She definitely more than mildly unfriendly as she approached him now.

“Did you do this?” she demanded.

“No? Well, yes. Not on purpose. I’m really sorry.” He picked at his index finger, trying hard to look her directly in the eyes.

“This is a huge inconvenience. Are you going to pay for everyone to stay in a hotel tonight?”

“Um, no, I can’t afford that. I really am sorry.” Hinata tries to avoid looking directly at her face. His face is burning hot.

“Well, what are you going to do to make up for this?”

“He doesn’t need to make up for anything, it was a mistake.” Hinata whipped around to see Scary Guy, standing behind him and looking very scowly, as per usual. Also being just about the last person he expected to come to his defense.

Hinata’s neighbor looked at them both with distaste. She was taller than Hinata by more than a few centimeters, but Scary Guy towered over her, was ripped, mostly naked, and also wet. Apparently, she decided she didn’t want to mess with any of that, because she turned around and went to talk to one of the other second floor neighbors.

“I don’t get why she’s making such a big deal, she’s always talking to the woman from 206, so she’ll probably offer to let her stay there,” he said, looking embarrassed for some reason. “They always have really loud conversations, too. It’s annoying.”

Hinata looked up at him in wonderment. Had his scary, scowling upstairs neighbor just come to his aid?

Scary Guy looked like he was trying very hard not to look at Hinata, but his eyes forsook him and darted to him once before he asked, a bit quietly, “Do you need a place to stay?”

Hinata continued to be baffled. “What, with you?”

“You don’t have to! I just thought it would be more convenient than a hotel since it’s close.”

“No, I mean, if that’s okay that would be great. But why are you offering? We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Because you called me scary.” He was making a weird face. It was kind of stupid, actually. He still looked kind of embarrassed. “My name’s Kageyama.”

Hinata blinked up at him, watched as a drop of water fell from his bangs to his nose. “Kageyama… I’m Hinata!” He sticks out his hand.

Kageyama looked at it as if he was trying to remember how handshakes worked, but eventually took it. His grip was a little stronger than necessary, and maybe a bit damp, but his hands were warm.


End file.
